


Murdered for Money

by Imgunnafckyouup



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Multi, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgunnafckyouup/pseuds/Imgunnafckyouup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically wrote this as an essay for school but I wanted it to go publicly because my friends thought it was good. I felt really proud of this story so here it is have fun reading it.</p>
<p>Its about me being friends with the banana bus squad and meeting them for the first time but they don't know that I live a double life of recording with them and robbing stores until one day I rob a store and an online friend was in the store I was robbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting a friend...Maybe.

My POV:  
I stepped off my porch on at hot summer day, it was only six-thirty in the morning and was currently ninety-three out. I walked down the pathway to the sidewalk and began to jog down the street to get my morning jog in. On my way to my destination I passed by many people that was heading to work in my neighborhood. I waved at most of them as I said "good luck at work", and started to head towards town. When I was halfway to town I was stopped by oncoming traffic. It took me five minutes just to cross the street and I was running late as of now. When I was a mile away from the diner I was heading to, I slowed to a walk when I reached the park.

'The park has very little people today' I thought while cutting through the park. There was only twenty and on a normal day there is usually thirty to forty-five. I said hello to everyone as I was going through the park to get to the diner. My destination was just down the street about a fourth of a mile away. My friends were waiting for me at the diner that was five miles away from where Amber and I lived. We meet here everyday for lunch and as usual I order my grilled cheese with fries and a salad on the side. As each of us got our food, my friend Maria asked me "soo Kas, I've been hearing, that you've been talking to this one guy for some time now. Do you like him or something?" 'Omg how did she know, she lives nowhere near me. I only talk to him on Skype at home or text him at home.' I thought. "Umm.... first of all how do you know, and second where did you hear this." I said. 'I wonder if he put up a video of us talking and i just haven't seen that video yet.' I thought.

"She knows because of me." Amber said with a large grin on her face, "come on Kas it's soooooo obvious that you like him." Amber was staring at me with the large smile and I wanted to smack her right then and there but I held back and said "fine your right I like him, but I'm not saying a word to him about this. He is one of my online friends and I don't want to make things awkward if we break up and besides you know I'm dating Ryan." I was sunned of how she knew then asked "have you been spying on me or something because I only talk to him in my room. So how do YOU know." Ambers smile faded and looked at me with wide eyes and stutttered "um.. um.. I overheard you talking to someone , um.. um.. I think you called him um.. Vanoss. I heard you say you have a crush on one of his friends and everything. Sorry you were kinda talking loud enough for me to hear through the thin walls." "Wow Amber spying on your best friend then telling your girlfriend about it. Your such a nice friend you know" I said with a smile. We all started to laugh, and my phone started to ding meaning I got a text. It was from Nogla, saying 'you gunna play today or are you gunna back out-E.' 'Why is Evan at Davids house.' I thought, then I thought 'why is he using Davids phone.' 'Hey why are you at Davids and why are you using his phone??' I replied. 'Sorry lost my phone and stayed the night at Davids, going home in twenty.' I shook my head and started to laugh and my friends just looked at me with confused looks. I told them that Evan texted me on Davids phone because he lost his phone and he stayed at his house. I turned towards my phone and texted 'yeah I'll be home in two hours see ya then.' When my friends and I were done wth our lunch we said good byes and headed home.

Since Amber and I lived together we walked back toward our apartment in silence. Neither of us minded it being quiet we liked it this way pure silence. We took a short cut through the park to get home faster. On the way home the traffic had gotten even worse then what it was when I was heading towards the diner. We then decided to call a cab and because we lived in a quiet non-busy area we got home thirty minutes ahead of schedule and I had all that time to mess around. I ran to my room once the front door was unlocked and turned on my computer and brought up Dead Realm, and also turned my Xbox on and brought out CoD 3 in case they wanted to play that. I had twenty-five minutes to kill after i brought everything up and decided to kill it by putting music on in my ears and dance around the room. Twenty-five minutes passed and I was busy dancing around listening to music when my Skype call went off, and since Amber was watching me dance around from the doorframe she crossed my room and answered the call. "So Kas are you ready to play anything." Evan said. "Umm.. this is Amber her apartment roommate she's busy dancing around the room can I take a message." She laughed. "Hold on let me get her. KAS YOUR FRIENDS ARE ON." she yelled. I didn't hear her and when a turned around dancing and saw her in my room I yelled, "WHAT ARE DOING IN MY ROOM AMBER." I said not hearing her tell me that my friends are on. She points to my computer and just says "your welcome you would've missed the call." I looked at the computer and saw the Skype chat up and rolling then looked at the clock.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Amber." I said then ran to the computer while she walked out. "Im sooo sorry you guys had to hear that" I said. "It's okay Kas it was kinda enjoyable hearing you yell since you never really yell when we play games." Wildcat said through his laughs. "Haha" I said "wow tyler I thought you would be the nicest one to me about this but I guess I was wrong." I said laughing. "So are we playing CoD3 or Dead Realm I got both of them up and running." " How about we play Dead Realm we haven't played that game in a while." said Mini. "Yeah thats fine with me if you guys want to play it I'm cool with it" I said heat flooding to my face as I talked and as I turned and shut off the Xbox. "Yeah I'm cool with playing Dead Realm, how about you guys." Evan said with a smile. "Sure" said David, Tyler, Brock, Marcel, and Brain. "Delirious just texted me, said he can't make it, family shit right now." Evan said sadly. "Okay lets get this game started already, then we can play some CoD3 later." Craig said with a smile. "I think I'm only gunna play this." I said sadly. "I got a lot of shit to do today."

We ended up playing for four hours and when I said I had enough footage to make a video I said goodbye to everyone. I knew Evan would talk to me later like he usually does after messing around with his friends. Two hours after I got off I received a text form Evan saying 'sooo how did you like you little chat with Mini today;).' I replied with 'thought you lost your phone and shut up, you haven't told any have you?' 'Lol found my phone in my other jacket pocket and no why would I do that. It's fun listening to you stutter when talking to him:).' 'Omg your such a jerk.' I replied. 'Yep I know, so when are you coming to see me.' I decided to call him then, I waited for him to pick up the phone he was right there why was he stalling

Evans POV:  
After Kas sent me the 'omg your such a jerk.' text and I replied with 'yep I know, so when are you coming to see me.', my phone started to ring. I saw that she was calling me and stalled for five seconds making her wait. When I answered the phone all I said was "hello beautiful.' She started yelling at me saying 'EVAN, YOU HAD THE PHONE IN YOUR HAND TO TEXT ME WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG TO ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE.' I giggled. "I know you get mad when I do that so I did." "You're a jerk you know that and that's why I got off early today. I had to pack my stuff, I'm leaving tomorrow." "You are" I said with a smile on my face. "Great you'll be here soon then." She replied with, "yeah I'll be there around noon to one o'clock. Just need to tell everyone a little lie saying I'm going home for the weekend, but I have a boyfriend and I'll tell him the truth since every time I do go back home he comes with me." "Okay I'll just tell everyone family is coming and I want to spend time with them and probably won't be on for a few days."


	2. Meeting Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm meeting Evan for the first time.

After Kas sent me the 'Omg your a jerk' text and I replied with 'Yep I know, so when are you coming to see me.’ my phone rang. I saw that she was calling me and I stalled for three seconds making her wait. When I answered the phone all I said was "Hello beautiful." She started to yell at me saying. "WHAT THE HELL EVAN, YOU HAD THE PHONE IN YOUR HAND TO TEXT ME, SO WHAT TOOK SO LONG TO ANSWER THE PHONE." I giggled " I know you get mad when I do that sooo, I did." "Your such a jerk you know and that why I got off early today. I had to pack my stuff, I'm heading to your place for the weekend, I'm leaving tomorrow." "You are,” I said with a smile on my face. "Great you'll be here soon then." "Yeah I'll be there around noon to one o'clock. Just need to text everyone and tell a little lie saying I'm going home for the weekend." "Yeah I'll tell everyone that family is coming for the weekend, sooo we'll be in the clear, no one will know that your coming over." 

"Okay, thanks Evan, I actually can't wait to meet you in person. I got to go, Amber's hungry and I need to make dinner." "Okay Kas can't wait to meet you too, see ya later." I hung up the phone, and stood in my room with a shocked face. Kas is really coming over, I need to get things ready and I need to text the guys I won't be on this weekend. When I finally came to after being shocked I took up my phone from the desk and texted the guys what was going on and told my lie they all texted me the same text 'okay.' I ran downstairs and headed for the kitchen. I felt a little hungry and grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge. "Huh I have to go grocery shopping before Kas comes tomorrow." I said to myself. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door.

The next day Mini logged onto his computer and Skype, and when he was in a group with Brock, Tyler, and Brain, he said “ Man, can’t believe Kas and Evan left us to play by ourselves, they’re both visiting with family. I wonder what they’re doing right now.” “Leave them alone Mini, both of their family lives out of state.” Said Tyler. “Yeah Mini they need to spend time with family too. You go back home sometimes when you miss them.” Brock said. Mini said sadly “Yeah I guess your right. I’ll leave them alone it’s just gunna be quiet here without them” “Come on man it won’t be quiet, I’m here” Brain said with a smile. “Come on guys they’ll both be back Monday, we just have to last the weekend,” said Tyler with a smile. 

I walked up my porch and opened the door. I walked into the house and put the grocery bags on the counter, and sighed when I sat down on the couch. “God, this day was really long.” I said. Looking over to see the groceries, “Man, I have to put those away.” I set my keys by the door, took off my jacket, and went to put the food away. Kas would be here tomorrow, and I had everything set up. After I finished my diner I headed upstairs to go to bed. The following day I woke up at six forty-five in the morning, and Kas said she’d be here around eight-thirty. I walked down the stairs with cloths in my hands and used the downstairs shower. When I was done I sat on the couch and watched cartoons till she got here. Halfway through my favorite cartoon there was a knock at the door. 

I sighed when I had to get up, “Who the hell is it?” I said as I was heading to the door. “EVAN GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE AND LET ME IN!” Kas yelled from the other side. I was laughing when I opened the door, and then stopped when I laid my eyes upon her, she was very beautiful. She has long wavy dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were blue like the sky and had beautiful pink lips with a green lip piercing. Her nose is small and she didn't wear makeup at all. I see a tattoo on her right shoulder and on the left side of her neck leading down her left arm. 'Damn she’s hot' I thought. "Well are you gunna let me in or just stare at me Evan.?” she laughed. "And dude, where’s my hug, this is the first time I'm meeting you and your not reacting to how I thought you would react." 

I smiled at her and wrapped her up in my arms. “It’s nice to finally meet you Kas." I said while hugging her. "Yeah, it is now I have to wait till around eleven" she said with a laugh. "Why" "Because I told Mini I would be there around eleven-noonish,” she said looking guilty. "Evan thanks for doing this. I want to test myself to see if I'm ready to meet everyone,” she said. "Well I'm glad your doing this, so if this goes well, when are you planning on meeting the rest of the crew." I said with a smile. "I'm planning on maybe going to E3,” she said. I gasped "b. but you've never agreed to go before. I. I thought you would never go to E3." "Well I'm going this year, and I want to meet everyone,” she said. "Okay"

An hour later when I had made breakfast for us, I caught her singing in the spare bedroom. I recognized the song 'One Call Away'  
"I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away  
Call me, baby when you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
C'mon c'mon c'mon  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance  
No matter where you go   
You know you're not alone  
I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away  
Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
You and me can make it anywhere   
For now, we can stay here a while   
Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile   
No matter where you go   
You know you not alone  
I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away  
And when your weak, I'll be strong  
I'm gunna keep holding on  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long  
Darling, and when the hope is gone  
Just run into my arms  
I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one, I'm only one... call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away, I'm only one call away."

The room fell silent and I took my chance and knocked on the door. The door opens and she says "Yeah Evan what’s up" "Are you hungry" I asked. "Sure what’s ya making?” She asked me. "Well I made some Pancakes if you want any." She giggled, "Sure, I would love some puncakes Evan." We both started to laugh. “Come on Kas lets go eat, then you can call you precious Mini." I saw her face starting to heat up and laughed. When eleven twenty-five hit she said she couldn't wait any longer and pulled her phone out and called Craig. She was on the phone for an hour with him and when she got off we played some offline co-op. The weekend passed with a blink of an eye and in no time she had to go home.

I grabbed my thing on the following Monday morning and headed for the door. I turned around gave Evan a hug and said, “I had a great time Evan, I’m gunna tell the rest of the crew I wanna meet them. I’ll tell them tonight that I’m planning on going to E3.” “Well” Evan said, “I’ll be waiting for you. Are you gunna tell them about the little lie and tell them you stayed here instead.” I laughed “ Yeah I’ll tell them not to be mean to me about it, but I have to tell them. See ya later Evan.” Then I left.

It took me two and an half hours to get home. When I got home, my friend Amber was nowhere to be found. Four minutes into watching t.v. I heard the door slam shut and Amber comes walking in. "Son of a -" she said but I cut her off. ? What’s wrong Amber?" What’s wrong, what’s wrong, I lost my fucking job, that’s whats wrong." I sighed. "I guess we need to go back to our old life. I do kinda miss it." Amber looked at me shocked. "Really, you'll really go back to our old life of robbing stores." she said still stun. "Yeah, I do kinda miss it and we still have those guns and amino from before. We wouldn't have to pay anyone off just yet." I said with a smile. "Don't worry Amber, I'll still do youtubing with my friends." "You know what, this is something I'm good at. Yeah lets do it, we just need to see if Maria is up for it." Amber said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope to get the next chapter out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this I hoped you liked it :). I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Peace out.


End file.
